The Guide to Saving your Country with your Brother
by goliephil
Summary: The Adventures of Ethan and Elijah Stravinsky, told by Ethan, see how these 14-year-old brother save their lives and their country, by joining the Federal Intelligence Agency.
1. The Hoax Part One

May 5, 2010 (Alternate Reality)

Suburbs of Ironton City, Ohio, Federal Republic of America

Stavinsky Family House

The sound of yells come from the NFL Stadium 3 blocks from us. I laugh at the profanity being yelled with megaphones. It was like "Yes! Take that you assholes!", "Go back to Indianapolis!", "Damn It, NO!". But the funniest was my little twin brother, yelling from the game room window jokingly to "Keep It Down!". We are nothing alike. We're fraternal twins. It's sad really, but funny.

"Ethan Joseph Stravinsky! How much do I have to remind you to use toilet paper!" said our little sister, Anna. "Either that or you should quit drinking toilet water." said Eli as he walked in slowly. She marches out in a huff. "SHE STARTED IT MOM!" he yelled, as she probabbly was going to tell on us. My brother, just like I am, smart, cunning, slightly shorter hair than mine. He laughed as he heard her whine. "Mommy! Eli said to stop drinking TOI-LET WATER, EWWWW. Get them in trouble, NOW" he mimiked in a high piched voice. "You're younger than me, It's normal for that." I say, sarcasticly. He looks at me, sternly.

"By 5 seconds, Ethan, 5 seconds." he says. "So? Who gives a damn?"I reply. He nods in agreement. "I just hate having a little prissy brat for a sister."

I sit at the desks for Eli and I, looking at our computers. Touch screen, all advanced from the labs at the Federation National Institue for Sciences. He sits at his. "Computer One!" I say directing it to his, "Access desktop authorization Stravinsky Alpha One." it beeps and starts up. He laughs. "Ya hear Anthony, Anthony Banditsa, is getting married?" he says. "Damn. Another classmate, I still can't believe that the Stephens administration allowed that, worser yet, makes it manditory before 25." I say. "Hey read this odd message." he says

It states:

Dear Elijah Stravinsky,


	2. The Hoax Part Two: The Mysterious Man

"_We can now say that you havebeen offered to enlist in the Federal Intellegence Agency. By your Record, we need some one like you. As well as your brother. If you accept this, please visit the Ironton City Regional Airport Hangar 3. Thank You ang Good Luck."_

The next thing I know, he's laughing. "Why the hell would the Federation send some thing like this?!?!?!" he says. We then hear foot steps. "Anna" we say. "Secure Stravinsky Room 17" Eli says. I look over and Anna reaches the frame as soon as the door shuts. We hear a moan then stomps twords the other end of the house.

"Anyway, It's obviously a hoax." he says as soon as the foot steps stop. "No its not," I say jokingly, "Threre's the watermark and everything!" He chuckles and looks back at the email one last time. He shakes his head and deletes it.

___******___

Sitting at the table, I stare at the clock, hoping it would go faster. Six Fifty. Aurghhhhh. At Seven we leave to catch the Eight o'clock flight Rochester, New Maryland. I hate Rochester. Yet, every year, we go there for Anna to attend a Leadership Camp, one that extends her brattiness. Every year it becomes worse.

"Camp Sunshine! Here we come!" Anna says in a high unappealing tone. As she walks out to the car, Eli, his hair still messy from waking up, yawns and says in a gay-like voice, "Oh My GOD! Camp SUNSHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, my ass...." "Yeah, I can't wait for stereotype Anna to be back..." I say, quietly. Just then, our dad walks in the door. "Okay boys! Ready to go?" he says in a sarcasticly enthusiastic voice, for Anna was behind him. "Yeah whatever." I say, wiping dust off of my suit pants. Eli straightens his tie, and at the same time, Mom ambushes him with a comb and hair spray. This year, why Anna is at Camp Sunshine, He and I will be at the Randford Military Academy in Zurich, Switzerland. This is our Third Year. We go every two years. Last time, we were promoted to Cadet Captains.

It's been six hours since Anna left and our flight still hasnt arrived. It was delayed in Montreal and can't leave. Eli's been in the sleeping area since. Mom sits quietly at the door, with a comb in her hand. "Now Arriving: Flight 453 to Zurich!" blasted the lady over the intercom. Eli, looking fine, walks out with his hands ready to shoo the traveling stylist away. "How'd ya sleep?" I asked in the most cocky voice I could make. "Perfect." he says quietly, "Look, the Flight just got here, we'll be in Zurich exactly 2 hours before opening, we'd better change into uniform."

I sit in the waiting room, in a dark blue suit, with a ton of medals and patches on it. I notice a man approaching me. "Are you Ethan Joseph Stravinsky the Second?" he asks coldly. "Named after my grandpa! What's it to ya?" I say back, still a bit cocky. "I am here to talk to you and your brother, Elijah Jacob Stravinsky, Jr." he replies. Eli walks up, "What about me?" he says. Just then, "Flight 454 to Zurich, Now Boarding." is bursted over the intercoms. We say goodbye to Mom and Dad and make a mad dash to the jetway. Who was that guy, what did he want? After I evplain it all to Eli, I fall asleep.


End file.
